


Sweet and Sticky: The Way I Like My Boys.

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Babyjolras, Boys Kissing, Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for a break from all the sex and silliness in the apartment...and time for sex and silliness on the beach.</p>
<p>babyjolras and his idiot boyfriends go on vacation</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

 

Enjolras blinks awake, confused at first to where he is. He then remembers that he's in a beach house. 

Not one his parents rented for them, no, one where he sleeps in the same big bed with the three people he loves most.

He told his friends he was going to Greece.

He told his mother and father he was going to summer camp.

In reality, he's with Grantaire and Feuilly and Bahorel in California.

Enjolras snuggles deepers into Bahorel's chest, his fingers lacing with Feuilly's. 

Bahorel snores a little and Enjolras peers over him to see Grantaire's face pressed into his back. 

The small teen squirms down and licks his lips, wanting them to wake up to a surprise. 

He pushes Bahorel's boxers down and licks the head of his cock and takes as much as he can in his mouth, keeping his lips tight.

He remembers Bahorel joking about waking up to a blowjob every morning. While he won't be able to do this every morning, he hopes that this will be enough.

Enjolras suckles at the head and kisses down to his balls, licking slowly back up. He plays with the little ring with his teeth and tugs gently before mouthing kisses down to the base. He takes the head in his mouth and just sucks, then, as hard as he can.

Bahorel stirs, feeling something warm around his cock. He's hard and he hasn't woken up hard since he was about nineteen, so he knows something's wrong. 

Blearily, he lifts up the thin sheet to peek under and sees little Enjolras sucking his cock obscenely. 

The light shines through the material, making Enjolras seem like an angel with the rays going through his golden hair.

Enjolras pulls off. "Good morning, Daddy." He says with a sweet smile.

"Mornin', baby boy." Bahorel grins lazily. "Watcha doin' down there?"

Enjolras' cheeks get bright. "Oh...you know. Making friends." 

"You're doing a good job of it, baby."

Enjolras giggles.

"Mhm." Bahorel reaches to card through his hair. "Why don't you wake up Master the same way? Suck on his nipples instead, though. Then you can wake up Sir however you'd like."

Enjolras nods and Bahorel reaches down to pull him up into a kiss before switching places with him. 

The teen squirms to get under Grantaire's shirt and catches one of his nipples between his teeth, sucking messily. He runs his tongue over the nub and fingers the other through the thin t-shirt.

Grantaire makes a soft noise and his hand cups Enjolras' head through the shirt. 

"Angel?"

"Good morning, Master."

Enjolras can hear his smile. "Good morning, love. Having fun toying with my nipples?"

"Yes. I love sucking on your nipples."

"That's good, sweetie, you can do it all you'd like," Grantaire breathes and pulls his shirt off. He lifts the sheets and looks down at Enjolras, who's got his nipple between his teeth that are bared into a grin.

"Who else is awake?"

"Daddy." Enjolras says. "I sucked on his cock to wake him up."

"Ah...and what will you do for Sir?" Grantaire pets through his curls. 

Enjolras licks his nipple before answering. "You'll see."

He crawls over Bahorel and to Feuilly, looking down from where he has straddled the man's hips. He leans down and nibble from his neck to his ear.

In a matter of seconds, Enjolras is flat on the bed with his wrists held down by a confused looking Feuilly. 

"...morning?" Enjolras offers, eyes wide.

Feuilly apologizes and gets off him, rubbing his eyes.

Enjolras mumbles something to himself and glances at Bahorel who rubs Feuilly's back. 

Grantaire gives Enjolras a soft look and Enjolras kisses Feuilly's shoulder. "Sorry."

"No, kiddo, it's not your fault." Feuilly runs a hand through his hair. "I was just surprised."

Enjolras nods and leans into him. 

"Tell Feuilly how you woke us up, baby."

Enjolras looks up at Feuilly. "I sucked on Daddy's cock and Master's nipples."

"What a good baby you are." Feuilly grins. "I think you should finish what you started, though, they both look hot and bothered, kiddo."

Enjolras nods and scoots toward Bahorel. "May I?"

"May you what?"

"May I suck your cock, Daddy?"

"Go ahead, baby."

After he's gotten the three of them off and Bahorel fingered him open with thick fingers, making him scream and come twice, Enjolras showers alone.

He washes his hair and just stands under the water, smiling stupidly to himself. 

Feuilly is laying across the bed on his stomach, reading The Princess Bride for the third time this trip, laughing. 

Enjolras lays on his back next to him.

"Hey, kiddo."

"Hey." Enjolras stares at the ceiling. "Where's Grantaire and Bahorel?"

"They're scoping out the beach." Feuilly closes his book. "I told them I was gonna wait for you." 

Enjolras nods. 

"You need to get dressed."

"Okay." Enjolras doesn't move.

"Do you want me to help you get dressed?"

"Yes please."

Feuilly helps him up and goes over to his duffel, throwing him the red swim trunks that Grantaire had bought. He comes back and takes Enjolras' towel off and dries off his curls, kissing his nose.

He then helps him into his bathing suit, pinching the head of his cock softly, making Enjolras squirm. 

Feuilly smiles. "You're cute."

Enjolras' cheeks bloom pink and he hides his face in his hands. He only looks up when he feels something soft hit him and fall into his lap.

Bahorel's tank-top sits in his lap. He pulls it on and it hangs low, making it seem like Enjolras isn't even wearing a swim suit.

Enjolras slips into his flip flops and holds Feuilly's hand. The tank top sags off his right shoulder and Enjolras reaches to fix it.

Feuilly kisses his forehead and leads him out the door and it's only a few steps until they're at the beach.

Enjolras sees Grantaire tackling Bahorel into the water, screeching. His lips tug up when he Bahorel flips Grantaire over and pulls them both underwater.

Feuilly picks Enjolras up and holds him under one arm until he's throwing him into the water, splashing Bahorel and Grantaire who both shriek and attack them both.

Enjolras finally gets out of the water and wring out the large shirt. He balls it up as a pillow and lays back, watching the older men.

Grantaire spits some water in Bahorel's face gracefully before disappearing under the water again. Feuilly is on Bahorel's shoulders, covering his eyes. 

Enjolras laughs and sits back, closing his eyes.


	2. Wait, What Are YOU Doing Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JOLY WTF THIS IS MY VACATION  
> then sex happens

They wade out of the water eventually and Bahorel pushes a bag toward Enjolras. "Go buy yourself a soda pop."

Enjolras digs through the bag and finds a ten dollar bill. He gets kissed by Feuilly and is on his way, shirtless and shoeless.

Up on the boardwalk, he finds a small stand and buys four Colas easily with six dollars tucked back into his pocket. 

He carefully holds the freezing sodas and walks back to the warm sand, back to his Feuilly and Grantaire and Bahorel when he hears-- 

"Whoa! Enjolras!"

Enjolras freezes. 

He knows that voice. 

The small boy turns and sees the lanky figure of Joly bounding up to him. 

"Hey! I thought you were in Greece, Enjolras!" Joly hugs him. "It's good to see you, have you put on sunscreen? You look a bit pink."

"Hi, Joly." Enjolras doesn't really hugs back as he's pressed into Joly's sandy shirt. "Yeah...Mom and Dad made a detour for one of Dad's meetings."

"Oh, okay, cool! I'm here visiting my girlfriend."

Enjolras does a double take. He's not one to judge, but Joly? A girlfriend? The last time Enjolras checked, Joly can't even talk to Éponine, who's three years younger than them. "A girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's, oh! There she is!" Joly points to the boardwalk.

Enjolras' jaw drops. 

A downright sexy, no, sexy isn't the right word, she's beautiful. She can't be more than fifteen, but she's got curves to die for and perfectly tanned skin. Her hair tumbles like an auburn waterfall and Enjolras catches himself because the last time he checked, girls never really struck his fancy.

She waves at Joly and comes down toward them. 

Enjolras manages to compose himself without dropping all of the sodas on his toes.

"Hi!" The girl smiles. "I'm Musichetta."

"Hi." Enjolras gawks. 

"You're Enjolras, huh? Joly's told me about all his friends." Musichetta takes Joly's hand. "Bossuet missed his flight and will be arriving tomorrow," she says aside to her boyfriend, who nods. 

Musichetta's warm carmel eyes go back to Enjolras. "Who're you here with?"

"My parents." Enjolras lies. 

"Why do you have four sodas, then?" Joly peers at the Cokes.

Enjolras panics. "My nanny came with us...?"

Joly giggles. "You still have a nanny?"

Musichetta steps on her boyfriend's foot.

Enjolras' cheeks turn red. "I have to go." 

Joly hugs Enjolras again. "See you in September, then."

"Yeah." Enjolras says. "See you, Joly."

Enjolras hurries back to the three men. "Can we go back to the hotel?"

"Why?"

"I need you to remind me how gay I am."

Bahorel slings the boy over his shoulder and Feuilly and Grantaire trail close behind with grins.

"What was her name?" Feuilly hums. 

Enjolras looks at him, scowling. "Musichetta. She's my friend's girlfriend."

"They saw you out here?" Grantaire asks.

Enjolras nods.

Grantaire chews on the inside of his cheek. "Okay."

The blond tugs at Bahorel's hair. "I can walk, Bahorel."

"Nope."

Enjolras rolls his eyes. 

"No, you're just my little baby."

"I'm not a baby." 

Bahorel sets him down and holds onto his small shoulders with big hands. "You'll always be our baby." 

Enjolras thinks he sees fear in Bahorel's eyes, but he doesn't ask. He squirms a bit and rubs his neck. "Yeah...yeah, sorry, Bahorel." 

"C'mon." Bahorel slides his hand down to link their fingers. 

Enjolras turns to look at Grantaire, who smiles slightly. 

In the hotel room, Enjolras is thrown on the bed and his swim trunks are torn off him. 

"Ass up."

Enjolras does, pressing his face into the bed. 

"Show us your hole, baby boy."

Enjolras whimpers and spreads his legs a bit, wincing at the burn when he pulls his cheeks apart. 

"Look at that little pink hole. Is it tight for us?" 

Enjolras nods, slipping slightly. 

Feuilly's strong hand helps him stay balanced. 

"What was that?"

"Y-yes." Enjolras whispers. 

Bahorel's tongue swipes over his hole, making Enjolras squeal and push off the bed. 

Bahorel swats his ass. "Stay still."

An apology blurts from Enjolras. Feuilly's soft hand runs through his hair. 

Bahorel's tongue returns to swirling around the pucker of Enjolras' hole, making his thighs shake. He gives no warning when he pushes the tip of his tongue in, making the small boy howl. 

Enjolras manages to stay still as Bahorel's tongue presses deeper inside him, licking and twirling. The cool piercing makes the small boy whine and Grantaire runs a hand down his back. 

Bahorel pulls back and bites on his ass again, sucking with the flesh between his teeth.

"You're so tight, baby, you taste so good." 

Enjolras nods. "All f-for you, Daddy." 

Feuilly tugs on his hair, sharply.

"A-ah--" Enjolras squeezes his eyes shut, writhing motionlessly. 

"That's right, little one." 

"Daddy, do I get to have your cock?" Enjolras whispers.

"What about Master and Sir?"

"Theirs too."

Bahorel slaps his ass, harshly. "You're a greedy little whore. Make up your mind." He spanks him again, harder.

"Ah-hah-- Daddy, I want you all, please--" 

Bahorel's hand collides with his ass again, making tears spill out.

"Please what?"

"N-no more spankings, Daddy, I-I'm a good boy!" Enjolras' voice cracks.

Bahorel's bigs hand squeezes his pink ass. "Come again?"

"I'm a good boy." Enjolras says, firmer.

Bahorel grins. "Alright, baby, you're a good boy." The bigger man has grabbed the lube and is rubbing his fingers together. "You're a very good boy, Enjolras."

Enjolras smiles to himself but screeches when Bahorel's finger is suddenly pressed in him to the last knuckle. He is off the bed, his elbows locked to arch his back and Bahorel coos. "That's a good boy, arch your back so I can reach deeper, baby boy."

Enjolras is panting and screams again as a second thick finger pushes in. 

Grantaire kisses him to quiet him down and Feuilly closes the curtains. 

"One more, I think?"

Enjolras sobs and shakes his head, breaking away from Grantaire's sweet lips, "Too much, Daddy, too much."

"Okay, baby." Bahorel pulls his fingers out. "It's time for my cock now."

Enjolras is shaking and is placed on his back, his thin legs hitched up over Bahorel's broad shoulders. Bahorel pushes in slowly, sinking down to the hilt. 

The small boy moans and closes his eyes, his face contorted and scrunched up at the burn that comes whenever it's been a while and Bahorel hasn't fucked him.

"Open those eyes."

Blue eyes flitter open and Enjolras sees Bahorel's face inches above his own as the biggest man starts a fast pace. 

"You're so tight for me, baby, you feel like you did the first time I fucked you." Bahorel smiles. His tongue drags across Enjolras' cheek, making him whine. 

Enjolras catches Bahorel's tongue piercing between his teeth and sucks on the metal, pulling a groan from Feuilly.

The teen pulls on the bar, making Bahorel snarl and slam into him harder. Enjolras lets go and lets his hand back. He bares his neck for his Daddy and moans lowly as a tongue is dragged up, tasting the salt and sweat on his golden skin.

"Daddy." Enjolras whimpers. 

"We're going to pass you around like a slut before you get to come, whore."

Enjolras nods, his eyes screwing shut again.   
He hears Grantaire laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback is appreciated


	3. Just Gimme A Lick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enjo gets something sweet

Enjolras is making little 'oh's into the mattress as Grantaire fucks into him, hard and slow, each move slick with lube and the come of Bahorel and Feuilly.

"Oh, god, angel, you feel so good." Grantaire moans softly. "Hold me tight, honey, your hole has been all stretched out. I like it when you're nice and tight for me."

"I'm sorry," Enjolras whispers, clenching the best he can around him. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm--I'm trying--I'm so, so tired--"

"I know, shh, take a deep breath." Grantaire murmurs. "You're so good, Enjolras, my angel. I love you, so much, baby. We'll take a nap after this."

Enjolras nods, his nose pressed into the matteress as Grantaire pushes in, his skin slapping against Enjolras' hard, and comes with a groan. 

Bahorel smiles, sucking on his popsicle, his lips an unnatural purple color as the cold sweet drips down his chin. 

Grantaire pulls out and smiles, kissing Enjolras' shoulders. He frowns a little. "Baby, you're sunburnt."

"Jus' a little." Enjolras slurs. "'M okay."

"You sleepy?"

"I wanna come."

"Okay, angel." Grantaire smiles, slapping his soft ass, once. 

Feuilly slides in, pressing soft kisses down Enjolras' lean back as Grantaire settles in Bahorel' lap, licking at the popsicle with him.

Enjolras moans lowly as Feuilly's tongue presses into him, swirling and prodding. 

Feuilly pulls back and spreads his ass, licking over his hole once, and presses the tip of his tongue back in. 

"Oh." Enjolras whispers. "Oh, Sir, that feels very good, but...but I want to touch myself."

"Can't you come like this for me?" Feuilly murmurs. 

"I...I could. My hole is all stretched open from your cocks. I want to be tight for you..." 

"Hm." Feuilly hums, "You want me to suck your little cock, baby?"

"'S not little..." Enjolras whines. 

"It is, kiddo." Feuilly smiles and helps him flip over. He spreads the small boy's legs. "Mhm. Cute little cock, all hard against the baby's tummy."

Enjolras whines louder. 

Feuilly takes Enjolras' cock in his mouth, suckling the head as Enjolras' hips raise and he whimpers. 

It only takes a few sucks and Enjolras is coming in Feuilly's mouth. 

"Good baby," Bahorel coos.

Feuilly kisses Enjolras, transfering the come into his mouth. Enjolras swallows it all down, smiling softly. 

"Baby, do you want..." 

Enjolras has already turned onto his stomach and is fast asleep. 

His flaccid penis is pressed against the soft sheets, the pink head of his sleepy cock peering out between his legs. The gentle slope of his pink ass leads up to the pink skin of his sunburn, making Grantaire smile. 

~~

"Look here, baby." Feuilly says from behind the camera. 

Enjolras blinks awake, looking up at the camera and managing a sleepy smile. "Hi."

"Hey." Feuilly grins. "You're so beautiful when you're asleep."

Enjolras blushes softly, turning over gingerly. He reaches for a pair of boxers and pulls them on. 

"Wait." Feuilly murmurs. "Show me your cock."

"Why?"

"Just cuz."

Enjolras pushes the waistband of his boxers down, showing his small, soft dick. He takes it in his hand, running his thumb over the head. 

Feuilly smiles. "What a pretty, pretty cock."

Enjolras blushes and tucks himself away. "Where're Bahorel and Grantaire?"

"Out buying us more popsicles. You can go back to sleep. I'll wake you up when they get back, if you want."

"Lie with me?" Enjolras holds his arms open.

Feuilly turns the videocamera off and takes the small blond in his arms, kissing his sunburnt skin softly.

~~

"Can I have a lick of your popsicle?" Enjolras murmurs, tired. He leans across Bahorel's sticky chest. "I like cherry."  
"Get your own." Grantaire whines. "I walked all the way to the supermarket for this."   
"It's across the street!"  
"Oh, fine." Grantaire holds out the popsicle.  
Enjolras gives it a lick and sucks at the top, making the dyed red ice turn pink.  
Bahorel gives a little hum and lifts Enjolras up by his waist and sits him in his lap.

Enjolras whines and squirms to get comfortable. Feuilly opens him up a popsicle and hands it to him. Enjolras sucks a bit at the top, his lips turning green. "What flavor is this?"

"Green apple...?"

"Kiwi, maybe?"

"Toxic waste." 

Enjolras' eyes narrow and he turns to look at Bahorel, who grins and squeezes his waist. "Eat up, baby. We're having a late dinner tonight."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to a fair on the dock." Feuilly says, looking up from his book.

"Oh."

"So eat up, but not too much. Hold your toxic waste down, because I'm gonna crush you in the bumper cars!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wah!!! sorry i havent updated lately im still writing these dorks just
> 
> s l o w l y  
> sorry this is so short u n u
> 
> send me prompts!!! find me at stonerjolras!!!

**Author's Note:**

> wails im sorry for taking so long to get this up there's more to come i promise  
> follow me at babyjolras.tumblr.com


End file.
